moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Annable Dawnborne
Annable Reinhart (Dawnborne) was the youngest of three children to Llarm and Lyre Dawnborne. A curious and caring creature, she took the robes and vows of Priesthood early on in her life. Serving with the Alliance, she watched as its people grew over the course of time. She later joined others of her kin, joining the ranks of the Highguard and becoming part of the medic unit, known as Mercy Sect. Later on she would join the ranks of the Sun Knights, becoming their Seer and spiritual guide. History Early Life (WIP) Year 37-38 (Legion) When the Legion first invaded, Annable was one of many deployed on that ill-fated first invasion. The results changing her life forever. While on the Broken Shore, tending to the wounded that was coming back at an alarming rate, a stray demon unit stumbled upon them. The Highguard unit was not prepared for the attack that came afterwards. It was during is short-lived battle that Annable was injured. Fel fire, going off like a bomb, struck the medical tent she was rushing out from. The fire licked along the right side of her body; burning her flesh where it touched. The heat of the unnatural fire burned her eyes. Taking away her vision forever. After months of recovering, Annable was released from the medical building in Dalaran. Yet her life had changed majorly. Now she had to learn how to ‘see’ with her ears and hands. Navigating a whole new world but not alone. Ever at her side, her husband Lysander and faithful fat cat Buffy. The pair watching over the blind priestess like guard dogs. After the Legion had been defeated, Annable took a much-needed pause in her life. Physical Appearance With soft features, Annable Dawnborne is not a striking beauty, but a timeless woman. Large rounded white eyes surrounded by deep brown eyelashes hold a once timid gaze. Her facial features are feminine and fine, high cheekbones hugging her face and a slim nose. Her lips are soft in shape, plush and often tinted with a pale rose and the voice that accompanies them is as expected; small and soft. The flaw in the painting was the battle scars of her past. Decorating the right side of her features is a mixture of mix-matched burn scars. These burns start from the crown of her head, along the right side of her face, and vanishing under the high neck robe. Her hair is a vibrant snow white, often in intricate up-dos with curled pieces falling to frame her face. When down it reaches to her waist. The tips of which curl slightly in various directions. Her appearance is one fitted to dignity and grace, rather than a brash luxury. With fair and delicate movements and a softly-spoken tongue, she sews it all together in a nearly seamless package. A lady, as any other, and one from prestigious background. Personality Traits Compa ssionate Persistent Fearless Helpful Dutiful Trusting Impulsive Relationships Lysander Reinhart Her light, her rock, her best friend. Lysander Reinhart came into her life like a hurricane. A headstrong paladin who commanded respect from others and order within his ranks. Annable found those traits alluring yet she never acted on such desires. Respecting the chain of command within the Highguard. It was not until his visit to the church did the two truly met. The pair fell almost instantly in love with one another. Spending much of their time together both on and off the field of battle. It was not shock to friends when they finally tied the knot after years together. Asher Asher is Annable's dearest friend. (WiP) Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:The Highguard Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Priests